foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Life... or Something Like It
Story Recap Feeding a hungry family can be the easiest part of your day. The magic of life through the eyes of Myra Schanke. Notes Written as a gift for greerwatson in FK Fic Fest 2016 (released 3 October). Length: 1801 words. Written to the prompt: "Myra: “A cop's wife, a cop's life.”" Author's Note Notes * Myra's (unnamed) aunt was mentioned in both "Dying to Know You" and "Forward into the Past". * The story is written in the second person. Quotes Comments * "First: loved it! Second: what is this: the third or fourth story that reads like it’s chapter one of a longer tale? O.K., so what happens next? Does Myra get a second husband who is suspiciously like her first? What does she do for Nick? What is the price she has to pay?" — excerpted from comment by WaltD on AO3 * "An interesting story, especially thinking where she plans on putting Don!" — comment by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 * "I notice that you don't say where Myra plans to put him. Am I right in thinking, then, that it's inside herself? I can't think who else she'd consider putting his spirit into; and it would mean, I assume, that she'd be able to talk to him—in her head—even if no one else but another strega would know what was going on. (She'd better not talk aloud!) ... A delightful story. Thank you for writing it!" — excerpted from comment by greerwatson on AO3 * "Like some others who have commented, I'm intrigued by the question of where this Myra is planning to plant Don's soul! I would have felt very confident that she intends it to be in herself, sharing the only body that is hers to offer (a la Daav and Aelliana in Lee & Miller's sci-fi Liaden universe), but because she looks up "ensouling a soulless body," I wonder whether I'm off-track... or whether this is specifically her special twist on the traditional enchantment. The transition from a suburban homemaker vibe in the beginning to the magic compact put me very much in mind of Bewitched, the original, as seen in syndicated afternoon reruns as a child. A gentler, tidier cousin of urban fantasy, suburban fantasy? :-) I enjoy that here you bring a great deal of hope and promise to the otherwise tragic events of "Black Buddha." I like sad stories, but I also love hope and renewal, and defiance of the inevitable without denial of it. I appreciate that you've made good use of Myra's "psychic aunt" from "Dying to Know You," as well as of Skin Pretty, and of the canonical legitimization of some other forms of supernatural experience around the edges of the vampire fantasy. And though the highly unusual second person makes it a bit challenging to compare to other examples, I like what I think is the voice for Myra here (though it could be the narrator's, and not Myra's tone or cadence at all, I realize!)." — comment by Brightknightie on AO3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by Melissa Treglia Category:PG-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Drama Category:Fan Fiction from 2016 Category:Domestic Fic Category:Black Buddha fiction where Schanke survives Category:Myra Schanke stories